


We will make it

by Awenseth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets a call to go to Japan to help after the tragedy, but this trip will be no joy ride, though with friends is it always easier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will make it

The message had hit him like a ton of bricks when Matthew had run inside the game room where he was currently relaxing with a nicely made hamburger, let's just say his appetite was gone immediately. This could have been only a sick joke, but none of them would ever be so cruel to say such a thing, mostly that it was Hungary on the phone the shaking blonde was holding out to him! The call didn’t take long, it was only a short information about what happened and seeing that he was one of the larger countries who was the nearest to help and he would _better_ help _or_ he would face her special weapon. At this he shuddered and was sure that he heard in the background Germany, the Italy brothers, Turkey, France and Austria whimper while Poland called thrugh the phone that she wasn’t joking about that threat. 

After that departed the two to Japan to see by what they could help... 

…thought now he whished that someone would wake him up from this nightmare! Everywhere he could see the destruction caused by the power of the three destructive elements and the flames of those remains gave him made him shiver, as if the elements of nature whished to show humanity a cruel example and chose randomly their victim to show the world. Cold sweet was running down his forehead, his hands were shaking, stomach in a tight knot. The last time he had felt so terrible and so lost was when he launched those two nuclear attack, only realizing to late that he had went too far in his revenge for what happened in Pearl Harbour…terribly too far... 

The new hit under the beltline come when he met up with Japan, again so broken as back then after that attack, and the news about the injured atom plants made him pale with dread and hope that the others will arrive soon to join them. Hell, he was never to good with giving comfort to others so was he grateful that Matthew was with him. 

“Don’t worry Japan, Alfred and I will help you out with everything till the others are here, so heads up.” Canada said with a kind smile as he placed a hand carefully on the slightly shaking male’s shoulder. 

“T…the others?” he asked faintly and Alfred felt himself flinch at that broken voice, damn this whole situation was ripping old wounds of guilt open, but he tried to force a hopefully reassuring smile to his lips. 

“Of course, Hungary-chan called us and told us to come forehand seeing that they will need more time, most of the others are already gathered and they will come together.” Canada said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while Alfred remembered that the country in front of them was for many decades scheduled from anyone other and is still trying to open up fully. 

“Yep, seeing that this is what friends are for.” America added in and felt a bit of that fear and guilt lift when the blackhead gave them an albeit little and feint, but still there happy smile. “Now come on guys, let's start taking care about these problems before you can’t get out from the embrace of the girls who will glomp you while crying and our dear Hungary asks Poland to deal with me for lazing around with her frying pan. Really, I never knew that such a thing can become a legendary weapon.” at this Kiko laughed slightly, he had once witnessed the fair looking country use her rather unique weapon on poor France-san who had offended her with his comment, on that day did he make a mental note to never get on her bad side if possible. 

“H…hai, we should start.” Kiko replied finally as he straightened up, looking at the slowly clearing sky then around the destruction, it would take time till everything would be back again to normal, but they had built an amazing country through their own work and they would do it again, but unlike in the past this time with friends on their side. 

“Hey guys there you are!” at the sound of yelling turned the trio to the side seeing the other countries hurrying in their direction while Matthew waved at them happily. 

Yes, with friends will they overcome the burdens much faster then alone…

Owari


End file.
